Revenge
by Marvelousfanatic87
Summary: After Alexis survives a brutal attack, and rape, everything changes for Beckett and Castle. Castle promises to hunt down the person that did this to his daughter, and to kill him. Kate promises to gether, both start walking a borderline between following and breaking the rules to bring justice. But they are determined to catch the person, no matter what it took.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Castle story that i've been thinking about for a while. Warning,this will contain graphic content.**

 **Prologue**

Alexis had screamed when her attacker came at her. She had also fought back, viciously.

She cried out for her father.

"Daddy! Please help me!" But that only made her attacker fight back more aggressivly. He had ripped off her clothes as she begged him to stop. The next thing she knew was darkness.

* * *

It was midnight when Castle got the call.

He was in the middle of a writing process when he answered the phone in a confused manner. It was a number he didn't recoginze.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Richard Castle speaking?"

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"This is Doctor Wagman at NYC hospital. I apologize for calling so late, but your daughter was brought in about an hour ago."

"Daughter...Alexis?"

"Yes, Alexis, she's in surgery right now-"

That was all Castle needed to know.

"I'll be right there," he promised as his heart palpitated as he raced up to his and Beckett's bedroom.

"Kate!" He shook her quickly. She jolted awake.

"Castle? What is it?"She groggily sat up.

"It's the hospital...they just called to tell me Alexis is there, having surgery."

Her eyes shot open, now wide awake.

"WHAT?" She got out of bed. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I presume a car crash of sorts. We live in a crazy, and dangerous city, Kate." Castle's voice trembled. "I hung up before they could say more. I just have to get over there, my baby's all alone on an operating table.." His shoulders sagged onto hers as she embraced him into a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay, Rick," she said, as her own voice trembled. She remembered all too well what it was like for when Alexis had been kidnapped. She never wanted Castle to go through that agony and worry again.

They raced to the hospital where one of the nurses went up to them.

"Good news is, she's out of surgery-and stable," the nurse told them. Kate breathed a sigh of relief but saw Castle had remained much more rigid.

"What...why was she hurt in the first place? What happened?"

"If you'll just come with me, Mr. Castle..." Dr. Wagman had appeared. "We will disclose everything in my office,."

Kate squeezed Castle's hand as they obeyed.

"I want to see Alexis." Was the first this Castle said when the entered the room.

"In due time, Mr. Castle. First thing is, I want to prepare you both."

"For what?" Kate spoke now as she saw that Castle was slowly losing it.

"For...how Alexis looks."

"Car crashes can make a person look pretty bad," Castle slowly commented. Wagman frowned.

"No one said anything about a car crash, Mr. Castle."

"I just...when they said surgery, I just presumed..." Castle's face went chalk white. "What...happened, Dr. Wagman?"

Wagman lowered his eyes.

"There's never an easy way to tell a parent this kind of news," he said softly.

"WHAT happened?" Castle almost stood up, but Kate motioned him to stop.

"Your daughter was...the victim of a brutal rape, I'm afraid." Wagman broke the news like pealing off a bandaid, as quick and painless as possible.

Kate gasped. She was dreading what was going to be said, but she never, ever, thought it would be rape. She watched all color drain from her husband's face, and the light fade from his eyes.

For a moment no one spoke.

"Did they catch the sonofabitch?" Castle whispered in a dangerous voice that Kate never heard him use before-but close to the one he used for when Alexis had been kidnapped.

"No," Wagman said soflty.

Castle said nothing, so Kate spoke. She had to.

"What...what does she look like?"

Wagman _swallowed_ before he spoke.

"There was a stab wound on her chest. That's what we were operating on. Her skull is fractured, and her her leg and arm broken. Her neck is sprained. But the thing that might bother you the most are the bruises and cuts all over her face. Her nose is totally broken, and so is her jaw. Apparently she fought back, and each time she did-he broke something else."

Castle was shaking beside Kate. Kate trembled too, in silent rage that this could happen to someone as sweet as Alexis.

"Is she in...any pain?" Castle finally spoke, his voice almost childlike with fear.

"No," Wagman replied," She is heavily sedated with a lot of pain medication, especially morphine. She doesn't feel anything."

"I would like to see her now," Castle decided. Wagman nodded.

"Of course, I just wanted to prepare you, Mr. Castle."

"Thank you,I appreciate that."

Kate walked beside Castle slowly, also in shock.

But she needed Rick to snap out of it. If not for her sake, for Alexis. She was scared to death of what this would do to her husband.

"Castle...Rick...I need you to say something to me," she begged. He turned and faced her with a cold and calculating expression. An expression that terrified her.

"I'm going to find the fucking bastard that did this to my little girl, Kate," he told her in a simple, matter of fact, tone. "I'm going to find him, and kill him myself."

And for some reason, whether it was the way he said it, or the look in his eyes, Kate believed him 100 percent.

Castle was going hunt down the sonofabitch that raped and beaten up Alexis, and what was more-she was determined to help him. No matter _what_ it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not an update, but an authors note.**

 **i will not continue if i recieve anymore hate anon posts. Constructive critisim is fine, but do not say "sorry, but this is awful." and then hide behind an anon. 1,that is cowardly. And 2, please do not say sorry when you are insulting somoene's work. If you are going to be an asshole about it, be a full fledged asshole, and not a half ass.**

 **I just want to see how many actually want me to continue. If enough don't, I will delete this story, and forget it. I undertand that this is a tricky one to write, and i will try and bring it justice, and make it about survival-and not about the rape. But if need be, i will change my rating to a t. I will be very sensitive on this topic, i promise you. But if such stories are too much of a trigger, no need to read anymore of it. Again, please do not send anon hate, because I am really sick of it.**

 **There is a person behind the screen of this computer, after all.**

 **Thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One more author's note only because I want to clear some things u. The main reason I dislike guest reviews is I cannot respond to them. So I have to resort to this if I want to. I was going to respond to the person who said that it was terrible, and ask them why they thought so. And what part of the writing they thought was terrible. Ect. The other review that was slightly more detailed I should not have deleted-I did that when I was pissed off about the other one. So I deleted both, and regretted it. But that is why I mentioned what they said in the A/N, about handling this matter in a gentle way, and changing the rating to a T if need be. I DO appreciate constructive critisim. Really, I crave it. I know that might not seem that way, bit I rely on it more than the positive ones. I don't believe the positive as much as I do with the constructive. It's the only way I know how to make my writing any better. And that is something I'm still not sure if I have talent in. So if you want to offer suggestions, or being "harsh" with the critiques i am fine with it. One person once asked me if it's okay they write all over my rough draft, becaues they have gotten in trouble in the past for being "harsh." I told them to do whatever they want with it, because i need the help I can get. And I made the changes necessary. TRue, I should not lump all guest reviewers into one category. The category of "coward" i mentioned are the hate anons. The ones that are a little more cirtical, or positive, or even negative is fine. Just don't try and be hurtful, and then decide not to let the author respond to you. That is what I don't like. I know some think this is giving the bullies a voice, but...should i Just have let them continue it and not say anything? Because isn't that also giving them power? I want them to know I am not afraid to call them out, just because they are doing it behind a screen. I will not tolerate cyberbullies, or any form of bullying at all. But thank you all for the feedback! Whether it's more critical than some, or positive! I have read each of your views, and weighed your opinions with the up most respect! I treasure you all greatly! This is the last personal note you'll get from me on this subject.**

Castle and Kate stood the behind the doorway, holding hands. Kate turned to her husband wearily.

"Are you ready, Rick?"

Castle shook his head.

"A father is never ready for something like this, but what choice do I have? I have to be strong,for Alexis's sake."

Kate slowly nodded, and they pushed open the door.

She inawardly gasped, and felt faint. Despite the descriptions of what would await them, nothing could have prepared her for seeing dear-and sweet-Alexis in this situation. She heard a noise next to her. Castle sounded, almost, like a wounded animal. A wail was found inside of him. A wail of a parent suffering. Something deep inside was caught in his throat. A deep belly scream that was waiting to burst out. She could tell he wanted to smash things.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. So sorry. " he said suddenly. Kate grasped him by his shoulder.

"Rick, this isn't your fault."

"The hell it isn't, Kate!" Castle raised his voice to a shouting whisper. "I'm...I'm her father! I'm supposed to protect her!" Tears filled his eyes. "I'm supposed to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her! Shield her from any pain, any heartbreak. And then this happened...Kate, this is all my fault. How could I let this happen to my little girl?" His shoulders drooped into a sag as he continued to watch the battered face of Alexis Castle, who was covered in scars and bandages. Who looked, almost...dead. Kate wondered for a fleeting moment if death would have been better for her, than to survivve with this always following her. No, she decided. Alexis was far too young to be taken so quickly. And it would have destroyed Castle, as well as their marriage. Very few marriages, after all, had survived the death of a child.

She felt the weight of Castle's burden as he sank into a chair.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. My sweet baby."

Kate wondered who else should know. Martha. She remembered Martha.

"You're mother...I know she's away in Nantucket for the summer with an old flame but...we need to call her."

"Not now," gasped Castle. "I can't tell anyone now. It'll make it even more real than it already is."

Beckett swallowed.

"All right, Rick. But I need to call Gates. the Precinct needs to know about this."

Castle just nodded, his body limp with exhaustion.

Kate slipped out. A part of the reason was she couldn't stand to look at Alexis like this. She knew that was the coward's way out, in her mind it was. But she still couldn't watch, Not at the moment.

She shakingly called her boss.

"Beckett? It's 2 am in the morning. What is it?"

"I'm sorry for calling so late, sir. I just thought I'd tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"It's Castle's daughter, Alexis. She's...she's been raped, sir."

Silence on the other end as shock enveloped Gates.

"What?!"She could hear Gates sit up.

"Rick...Castle, he's a mess. Alexis..she's in a real bad shape, sir..."

"Say no more, I'll be right there," Gates promised. Kate swallowed as she hung up and stared at Alexis's room. At least there'd be people to lean on soon. She knew Gates would tell Kevin and Javier, and Javi would call Laine. Soon this hospital would be swarmed with cops. And yet, that strangely did not make her feel good.

She didn't know what she was feeling, only it was deep inside of her belly. And no comforting messages could dissolve it. Only one thing could, the promise of revenge. Not justice,revenge.

She didn't want the fucker that did this to get off with jail card.

She knew right then and there she wanted him to _suffer_ , the way that young girl had. Oh yes, did she want him to suffer! And what terrified her was more of her calm facade about it. She didn't blaunch at the thought of killing him herself.

No, in fact that sounded pretty good to her.

What terrified her, honestly, was wondering just how far she would be willing to go for her family.

* * *

Castle just sat there, his face stoic as he stared at his little girl.

"I'm so sorry, Alexis," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry for letting you down. I'm going to make it up to you, okay?" He stood up and then gently clapsed his hand with hers, and their fingers intertwined. Father and daughter forever linked.

"I'm so sorry baby, but I won't let you down again-okay? I'm going to catch the person who did this. I promise you, sweetheart. Daddy will get revenge for you. If it's the last thing i do."

And with that he turned around, vowing that the first thing he'd do in the morning would be to purchase a gun.

Kate came in,then. His safe haven. A harbor of sanity in a sea of chaos. He engulfed her as she hugged him, and collapsed his exhausted head onto her shoulder.

"We'll catch Him, Rick, I _promise._ And I'm going to be with you, until the end of this. No matter what."

Castle gasped in a sob. He stared directly in his wife's eyes.

"Always?" He asked and she stared right back at him, her eyes intense with passion and fury, and promise.

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't feel nervous to write reviews. Overall, I am a really friendly person. I don't bite! And i am open to all kinds of reviews, posiive or negative :) as long as they are constructive negative!**

Castle paced the floor behind Alexis's door. He had slipped out after his friends had came. Even though they still weren't allowed in the room, he felt suffocated, knowing they were there. He had to...he had to do take out his phone, and called the only person he knew would help. His father, Jackson Hunt.

Hunt frowned at the phone. Why the hell would Richard be calling him at 4 am in the morning? The second question was, why would he be calling at all? Richard knew the rules. This was for emergencies, absolute matter of life and death, phone calls.

"Richard? What's going on? Is Martha all right?"

"Mom's fine, dad." His voice. Richard's voice. Hunt didn't like the voice. It wasn't the voice of a man who had just married the love of his life. It belong to a man who was broken.

What could have broken his son? That scared him to death.

"Then Beckett..."

"No, dad, not her either."

 _Oh sweet Jesus_. First Alexis had been kidnapped, and now something else was happening to her? After Martha and Beckett the only person that would have this reaction from his son was his daughter.

"Alexis..."

"Dad." He swore Richard had wanted to call him daddy there. A strangled cry seemed trapped in the young man's throat.

"Dad...she's been raped. Someone raped my baby girl." The sobbing escaped before he could do anything. "She's in the hospital, dad. And there's nothing I can do!"

"Wait right there, son. I'm coming there. " Hunt's face had paled into a most serious white color. He eyed his gun collection, on which one would serve his purpose of revenge best.

"Don't worry, Richard," he thought to himself. "The fucker won't get away with this."

* * *

Gates, Esposito, Ryan, and Laine were all in the waiting room with Kate.

"It's fmaily only for Alexis," she had sadly explained. Castle had refused to leave the room, though.

"Sweetie, i just can't believe it." Laine had tears cascaded down her face while Espo had been pacing the hallway as he muttered obsenities that Beckett had never heard him use before.

Kevin was also showing a more dark side. Not as aggresive as his partner, but he was visibly shaking and his eyes were a dark glowing-dangerously upset-color.

She reminded herself never to cross either of them.

Gates also had looked outraged, mixed with despair that something could happen to Castle's little girl.

"Caslte and I, we might have had a rough start," Gates said. "But I still remember that day when Alexis was kidnapped. How...utterly defeated he looked. I never wanted to see him look like that again."

Kate just nodded,unsure of what else to say or do.

"We'll catch who did this, Beckett," Gates promised.

Kate swallowed, and nodded again. This time she was afraid of saying too much. She noticed Javier looking at her sharply. She ignored him, afraid that she would be unable to lie to her best friend.

"I should check on Rick," she finally mumbled, and tried to squeaze past the crowded room.

She felt Espo follow her.

"Javier." She stopped.

"Kate, don't." His voice was simple, and yet it was clear he was begging her to listen to reason.

"Do what, Javi?"

"You know what." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't, Javi. Don't try anything today. Just DON'T."

"Kate, you're throwing away your career!"

"And WHAT do you think I'm going to do exactly?!" She whipped around, heated passion in her eyes. "Do you think i'm going to kill someone? Is that it?"

"Yes, Kate. I've seen that look before, when you were obsessed with your mother's case. You're about to do something dangerous, and crazy, and stupid. And I can't let you."

"Neither can I, Beckett." Kevin had joined them.

"Really, Kevin?" She flared, ready to snap. "What if this had been Sarah Grace?"

Kevin stared at her, hurt in his eyes. She turned away, ashamed that she stooped so low.

"That's not fair Kate." His voice was quiet, with a cripsness she wasn't used to hearing. "Besides, Sarah Grace is a baby still."

"I know, Kevin. But one day she'll be Alexis's age. And when she is, you can bet your ass that you'll want to do everything you can to protect her. Just like Rick wants to." She stared at Javier. "And if you had a child, Javi, you would to."

"I know." Javier's voice was quiet. "But the fact is, I don't, Kate. so I need to be the rational one, here."

"What about me?" Kevin challeneged. "I can be plenty rational."

"You can also be far too easily presuaded by anything Richard Castle says," said Javier drly. "Including killing someone. Kate, he's not thinking clearly right now. He wouldn't want you to throw away your career over this! Not when you're about to make Captain..."

Beckett just stared at Esposito.

"Shame on you, Javier. SHAME on you for thinking that I care more about my stupid, fucking career,than I do about my own family!"

Javier jerked back, as if he had been slapped.

"I know, Kate. i know you do. I shouldn't have said that. It's not just that...it's your moral compass, Kate. you would hate yourself later if you had compromised yourself. Followed your heart instead of the law...I don't know if I'm explaining myself clearly..."

"Oh you are," Kate snapped. "You're telling me you're out."

She turned to Kevin with deep fire boiling inside of her.

"And you?" There was no hesitation in Kevin Ryan's eyes, as his mind thought only like a father-ready to pounce to protect his young.

"In."

Javier sighed with frustration.

"I'm in, too Kate, of course I am."

"Don't bother," she all but snarled. "Not if that's how you really feel."

"I want to hurt the asshole as much as you do! I just want to keep _you_ safe. And Castle." His eyes pleaded for forgivness, and her heart softened. She had no energy left to stay mad at a friend right now. She needed all the support she could get. So she swallowed and wrapped her arms around Javier's as a peace offering. Javier and Kevin eyed each other and made a silent promise to back up Castle and Beckett, and to do whatever it took to keep them both safe-especially from themselves.

* * *

Alexis's eyes blinked open. She stared around the room in a confused, and fogged mind. Flashes of the attacker formed inside her head. She gasped, startled. As she used her hands to feel for her surrounded she collected her drugged thoughts as much as she could. She could barely move, but she felt she knew where she was.

But why?

Oh yes, the attack...the...rape. Bile rose in her throat as she thought of that moment.

She was in the hospital. No, does that mean her father knew? A sense of self loathing passed through her body. Would he still love her, even if he knew? Knew how she had been defiled like a piece of trash?

That's what she felt like, trash.

There was movement, and she stiffened.

"Alexis?" She recoginzed the voice.

"Kate?" She was stunned to know that Beckett was there. She saw Beckett peer over her face, eyes filled with concern-mingled with a kind of exhaustion that Alexis couldn't figure out.

"What...where's dad?"

"He's going to the bathroom. Would you like me to get him?"

"No!" Fear caught in her throat. "Please, I don't want him to see me like this..." Her voice trailed off, feeling like a helpless victim.

"Sweetie, he was already here..."

"No!" Alexis freaked."He can't see me like this! Daddy can't.."

"Alexis, please, don't move!" Beckett flew over to her side, then, and began to run her fingers through Alexis's hair.

Alexis stilled for a moment as Beckett continued this process, soothed by a soft female's touch. Kate began to hum, and slowly Alexis closed her eyes.

"He can't see me like this," she whimpered, sounding-and feeling-like a little girl.

"I'm so sorry, baby," murmured Kate. "But he did...and it's okay that he did. He still loves you. No matter what had happened, we both still love you exactly the way you are. No matter what."

How did she guess? Those were the words that undid Alexis. Using the last of her strength she broke down in sobs and allowed herself to be rocked like a child, back and forth, in the safety of her stepmother's arms.


End file.
